loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi High
Hi High is the second and title track from the mini-album + + by LOONA. It was released on August 20, 2018 as the official debut song of LOONA as a full group. The song was later included on the repackage album X X as the eleventh track. Description Korean 타이틀 곡 ‘Hi High’는 하이에너지 장르의 곡으로 12명이 모였을 때의 기분 좋은 에너지를 발산한다. 사랑하지만 튕기고 싶은 감정을 멤버들만의 캐릭터를 통해 가사로 담았다. 희진은 “나의 사랑 쉽게 주고 싶지는 않아”라고 말하며 현진은 “난 예쁜 애니까”, 최리는 “밀당은 아냐 하지만 남잔 조심 조심” 하라며 소녀들의 감정 표현을 솔직하게 털어놓는다. 질주하듯 빠른 bpm에 쏟아내는 멜로디와 화려한 트랙 구성은 숨 쉴틈 없이 음악에 집중하게 만든다. 이달의 소녀의 비주얼 디렉터인 디지페디와 함께한 ‘Hi High’의 뮤직비디오는 이달의 소녀 1/3이 ODD EYE CIRCLE을 만나고, 그렇게 만난 소녀들이 yyxy와 결합하며 하늘 높이 도약하는 내러티브 속에 수 많은 상징들을 숨겨놓았다.loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘Hi High’” music video description. Facebook. 2018.08.20 English The titled track ‘Hi High’ is a song in the genre of Hi Energy, emitting positive energy that the gathering of the twelve members create. The desire to play hard-to-get is portrayed in the lyrics through the characters of each member. HeeJin says, “I don’t want to pass my love on to you so easily,” while HyunJin says, “because I’m that pretty girl,” and Choerry says, “I’m not playing hard-to-get but boys will be boys, watch out, watch out,” telling what is on their minds candidly. The high BPM like a high-speed sprint along with melodies pouring down, and splendid track arrangements forces the listeners to hold their breath and focus on the music. The official music video of ‘Hi High’, directed by the visual director Digipedi, narrates how LOOΠΔ 1/3 meets ODD EYE CIRCLE, and how these girls unite with yyxy to soar to the sky, with countless visual symbolism hidden in the scenes. Lyrics |Kor = Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah Say Hi Hi Hi Hi 안녕하고 말할 만큼 Take Me High High High High 나를 좀 더 데려가 줘 꿈에 Love Love Love Love 두근두근 뛰게 해줘 쉬운건 안돼 사랑이란 잔인해 Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah Say Hi Hi Hi Hi 안녕하고 말할 만큼 Take Me High High High High 나를 좀 더 데려가 줘 꿈에 Love Love Love Love 두근두근 뛰게 해줘 수능보다 더 사랑이란 잔인해 lyrics|YeoJin|여}}/lyrics|Go Won|원}} 달콤달콤해 새콤달콤해 lyrics|YeoJin|여}}/lyrics|Go Won|원}} 매콤매콤해 매콤새콤해 lyrics|YeoJin|여}}/lyrics|Go Won|원}} 상큼상큼해 상큼매콤해 Take me High High High High 이 기분이 너무 좋아 High High High High High High High High High High High 김밥처럼 넌 만두처럼 달콤해 |Rom = Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah Say Hi Hi Hi Hi annyeonghago malhal mankeum Take Me High High High High nareul jom deo deryeoga jwo kkume Love Love Love Love dugeundugeun ttwige haejwo swiungeon andwae sarangiran janinhae Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah Say Hi Hi Hi Hi annyeonghago malhal mankeum Take Me High High High High nareul jom deo deryeoga jwo kkume Love Love Love Love dugeundugeun ttwige haejwo suneungboda deo sarangiran janinhae lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} dalkomdalkomhae saekomsaekomhae lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} maekommaekomhae maekomsaekomhae lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} sangkeumsangkeumhae sangkeummaekomhae Take me High High High High i gibuni neomu joha High High High High High High High High High High High gimbapcheoreom neon manducheoreom dalkomhae |Eng = Woo-ah Woo-ah Woo-ah Woo-ah Say Hi Hi Hi Hi Make me say Hi Take Me High High High High Take me even higher In the dreams, love love love love, Make it pound and pound, It shouldn’t be so easy, love is supposed to be cruel Woo-ah Woo-Ah Woo-ah Woo-ah Say Hi Hi Hi Hi Make me say Hi Take Me High High High High Take me even higher In the dreams, love love love love Make it pound and pound, Love is even more cruel than college entrance exams lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} Sweet so sweet, sweet and sour lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} Spicy so spicy, spicy and sour lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} Fresh so fresh, fresh and spicy Take me High High High High, I love this feeling High High High High High High High High High High High Like gimbap, you’re like dumplings, so sweet }} Gallery Promotional Images LOONA Hi High Choreography version teaser.png|"Hi High (Original Ver.)" Choreo MV teaser #1 Behind The Scenes LOONA Hi High BTS 1.png|"Hi High" BTS #1 LOONA Hi High BTS 2.png|"Hi High" BTS #2 LOONA Hi High BTS 3.png|"Hi High" BTS #3 LOONA Hi High BTS 4.png|"Hi High" BTS #4 LOONA Hi High BTS 5.png|"Hi High" BTS #5 LOONA Hi High BTS 6.png|"Hi High" BTS #6 LOONA Hi High BTS 7.png|"Hi High" BTS #7 LOONA Hi High BTS 8.png|"Hi High" BTS #8 LOONA Hi High BTS 9.png|"Hi High" BTS #9 LOONA Hi High BTS 10.png|"Hi High" BTS #10 LOONA Hi High BTS 11.png|"Hi High" BTS #11 LOONA Hi High BTS 12.png|"Hi High" BTS #12 LOONA Hi High BTS 13.png|"Hi High" BTS #13 LOONA Hi High BTS 14.png|"Hi High" BTS #14 LOONA Hi High BTS 15.png|"Hi High" BTS #15 LOONA Hi High BTS 16.png|"Hi High" BTS #16 LOONA Hi High BTS 17.png|"Hi High" BTS #17 LOONA Hi High BTS 18.png|"Hi High" BTS #18 LOONA Hi High BTS 19.png|"Hi High" BTS #19 LOONA Hi High BTS 20.png|"Hi High" BTS #20 LOONA Hi High BTS 21.png|"Hi High" BTS #21 LOONA Hi High BTS 22.png|"Hi High" BTS #22 LOONA Hi High BTS 23.png|"Hi High" BTS #23 LOONA Hi High BTS 24.png|"Hi High" BTS #24 LOONA Hi High BTS 25.png|"Hi High" BTS #25 LOONA Hi High BTS 26.png|"Hi High" BTS #26 LOONA Hi High BTS 27.png|"Hi High" BTS #27 LOONA Hi High BTS 28.png|"Hi High" BTS #28 LOONA Hi High BTS 29.png|"Hi High" BTS #29 LOONA Hi High BTS 30.png|"Hi High" BTS #30 LOONA Hi High BTS 31.png|"Hi High" BTS #31 LOONA Hi High BTS 32.png|"Hi High" BTS #32 LOONA Hi High BTS 33.png|"Hi High" BTS #33 LOONA Hi High BTS 34.png|"Hi High" BTS #34 LOONA Hi High BTS 35.png|"Hi High" BTS #35 LOONA Hi High BTS 36.png|"Hi High" BTS #36 LOONA Hi High BTS 37.png|"Hi High" BTS #37 LOONA Hi High BTS 38.png|"Hi High" BTS #38 LOONA Hi High BTS 39.png|"Hi High" BTS #39 LOONA Hi High BTS 40.png|"Hi High" BTS #40 LOONA Hi High BTS 41.png|"Hi High" BTS #41 LOONA Hi High BTS 42.png|"Hi High" BTS #42 LOONA Hi High BTS 43.png|"Hi High" BTS #43 LOONA Hi High BTS 44.png|"Hi High" BTS #44 LOONA Hi High BTS 45.png|"Hi High" BTS #45 LOONA Hi High BTS 46.png|"Hi High" BTS #46 LOONA Hi High BTS 47.png|"Hi High" BTS #47 LOONA Hi High BTS 48.png|"Hi High" BTS #48 LOONA Hi High BTS 49.png|"Hi High" BTS #49 LOONA Hi High BTS 50.png|"Hi High" BTS #50 Links Official *ARTICLES: ** * TEASERS: ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** * DANCE VIDEOS: ** Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Vocals Directed by: GDLO * Background Vocals by: Choi Young Gyung * Synthesizer Performed by: GDLO, Hwang Hyun * Digital Editing by: GDLO, Hwang Hyun * Recorded by: GDLO @MonoTree Studio * Mixed by: Joey Maclaren @Relic Studio Videos Music Video= |-|Teaser= |-|Debut Showcase= |-|Debut Stage= Trivia * The audio for “Hi High” was used for Orbit reveal video. * “Hi High” quickly became LOONA’s most viewed music at the time, beating out “Singing in the Rain”. * On August 27, “Hi High” became LOONA’s first music video to reach 10 million views on YouTube.Loona Stats (@loonastats) “LOONA ‘Hi High’ M/V reached 10 million views.” Twitter. 2018.08.27 References *Korean lyrics: Naver music *English translation: “Hi High” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:Hi High Category:Song Category:2018 Release Category:Title track Category:+ + Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye